Support
by Daisyangel
Summary: Sara's reaction to Grave Danger, and how Greg helps her through it. Bad Summary I know but please review. Sara Greg and CWR
1. Chapter 1

Title: Support

Author: Dacia

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of CSI. I do however, own Dr. Emily West.

Rating T for mention of abuse and adult themes

Pairing: Greg/Sara

Summary: Sara's reaction to Grave Danger and how Greg helps her through it. Bad summary I know but please review.

A/n This is for the challenge put up by someone from the Greg and Sara yahoo group. I would like to thank my wonderful beta angw. Thanks very much your awesome, and you were a big help. Spoilers for Play With Fire, and Grave Danger.

Everyone was relieved to see that Nick was all right, granted he was covered in ant bites and he was in the ICU, but the doctors believed that he would make a full recovery. Because of the ICU rules, only one or two visitors were allowed in at a time. Warrick demanded to be let in first and no one argued with him. After all it had been the result of just a simple coin toss between them that had decided Nick's fate. Next was Grissom followed by Catherine. When Catherine came out she had tears in her eyes. Warrick gathered her into his arms, while rubbing soothing circles on her back and whispering calming things into her ear. Finally after Greg went Sara went in. She didn't make a move to go in with any of the others, so they figured that she wanted to go in by herself. Sara gasped as she caught sight of Nick lying in the hospital bed. He looked so fragile and the ant bites stood out on his face.

"Oh, Nicky, I'm so so so so sorry," Sara said with a strangled sob as she squeezed his hand and then without another word she fled the room. Greg was the first to see her. He could tell that she was trying to withdraw and close off her emotions. He gathered her into his arms, and supported her as she fell to the floor and began to sob loudly.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Warrick asked softly.

"No if we try and get involved she will stop and she won't allow herself to do this. She needs to do this and Greg looks like the best person to help her through it. She had to be strong for all of us, while we were searching for Nicky. Now it is her turn to let go," Catherine said softly. Grissom just nodded in agreement and the three of them continued to watch as Sara's sobs began to subside. Brass had just walked in and glanced with concern at Sara, before looking at the others. Catherine just gave him a small smile and indicated a chair next to her. Greg looked down at the fragile young woman in his arms and was shocked at what he saw. Sara's eyes were blank and staring out in front of her although Greg doubted she could see anything.

"Sar, can you hear me?" but Sara didn't respond. "Sara?" Greg asked worriedly. Greg looked up and caught Catherine's eye.

"Greg what is it?"

"She's not responding," Greg mouthed back even though he doubted that Sara would have heard him. Catherine rushed over and knelt beside Sara and Greg and tried to get her to respond with no success.

"I think we should admit her she is going into shock," Catherine said.

"You know that she won't respond well in the hospital, Cath." Warrick replied.

"Warrick's right I will take her home with me and take care of her. If she isn't better by tomorrow I will take her back and readmit her. I think it is just the shock of seeing him," Greg said as he stood up and with Catherine's help he cradled Sara in his arms.

"Do you need any help man?" Warrick asked.

"Yah can you walk out with me. I need someone to unlock my car so I can get her into the passenger seat," Greg said as he handed Warrick his car keys and they began to head out the door.

"I will bring some of her clothes by your place as soon as I can," Catherine said as she flashed him an encouraging smile.

"Take care of her for us Greggo," Brass said.

"I will I promise."

"Greg take all the time you need off. I am authorizing the next week off with paid leave for both you and Sara," Grissom said.

"Griss, I can't do that you're already one man short because of Nicky."

"Greg we will manage now go and take care of yourself and Sara," Grissom replied. Greg just nodded and walked out with Warrick right behind him.

"You be sure to call us if you need anything ok Greggo?"

"I will 'Rick, and please keep me updated on Nick. Tell him that I had some things to take care of, and try not to mention Sara yet ok?" Warrick just nodded and unlocked the passenger side door and helped Greg get Sara buckled in before handing Greg the keys and turning to head back into the hospital. Greg climbed behind the wheel and glanced over at Sara hoping to see some kind of response, but nothing. With a resigned sigh Greg started the car and headed towards his place, every so often glancing over at Sara, praying for a change that didn't come.

Everyone looked up at Warrick as he walked back into the room.

"How are they?" Grissom asked.

"Greg is really worried about her, and no change from Sara."

"Hey everyone, go home and get some rest. Nick's parents said that they would call us if anything happens ok?" Grissom said. Everyone nodded in agreement and was about to get up when Warrick stopped them in their tracks.

"Hey guys, Greg has asked that we tell Nick that he has some things to take care of, but he will see him when he can. However, he doesn't want to tell Nicky about Sara yet." Everyone just nodded and headed out of the hospital.

"What a day this has been," Catherine said as she leaned against Warrick's Tahoe.

"I know lets just go home and kiss that sweet daughter of yours. A hug and kiss and thank god that she is all right." Warrick said. He leaned in for a kiss, before pulling out of the parking lot and heading for their home and their little girl, causing Catherine to smile for the first time that night. She thought of Lindsey and how much both she and Warrick loved her and how much she loved them and the rest of their family at the crime lab.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n I'm so so so so so sorry for the insanely long delay between updates. I had a bad case of writers block then real life got crazy. So don't forget to give feedback, please.

8888888888

Greg woke up to the sun streaming through his window. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Then he glanced over to the young woman beside him. She appeared to be awake, but didn't look like she was any more responsive than she had been last night.

"Hey, Sara?" Greg called tentatively. Their was no response from the brunette. Greg blew out a breath as he got up and got ready for the day. Once he had taken a shower and gotten dressed Greg walked into the kitchen and opened a can of soup. He was determined to get Sara to eat. Once the soup was done he dished up two bowls and sat them on the table then he walked back into his bedroom to get Sara. He noticed that her eyes were open but other than that she seemed unresponsive.

"It's time to eat, sweetie. I made some soup," Greg said as he helped her to her feet and guided her to the table. The rest of the morning passed uneventfully. Around 12:00 Greg was sitting in his living room watching TV and Sara was staring aimlously at the wall when the phone rang. Greg got up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Greg it's me," came Catherine's voice.

"Hey Cath how's it going? How's Nick?" Greg asked. At Nick's name Greg saw Sara pull her knees to her chest and lift her eyes to his for just a second, but she didn't make any other response.

"I'm ok, he's doing ok he's in a lot of pain, but he's asking for you and Sara. Can you come visit him today?" Catherine asked. Greg didn't respond because he was watching Sara. "Hey you their, Greggo?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah sorry I just got my first response from her since she saw him last night," Greg said.

"What happened?"

"When I asked about him she reacted. At the sound of his name she pulled her knees to her chest and looked up at me for just a second. I don't know what to do, I'm worried about her, Cath," Greg said quietly.

"I know you are, sweetie. I still think she either needs to be admitted or something," Catherine said.

"Hey I've got an idea maybe we could take her by Nick now that he's a bit more lucid and maybe that will help, and if it doesn't then we admit her?" Greg suggested.

"Ok I'll meet you at the hospital around 2:00 is that ok?"

"Yeah, but, don't you have to pick Lindsay up at school?"

"No it was a teacher work day so she doesn't have school."

"Ok well then I'll see you at 2:00," Greg replied.

"Ok see you then, and tell Sara hi for me, will you?" Catherin requested.

"Sure thing, Cath," Greg replied as he hung up.

"Catherine says hi. We're going to go to the hospital to see Nick around 2:00 ok?" Greg saw the same response as before whenever Nick's name was mentioned. He just hoped that Nick could break through to Sara because he sure wasn't having any luck at it.

TBC?


	3. Chapter 3

Greg guided a still silent Sara into Desert Palms later that afternoon.

"We're going to see Nick, how does that sound?" he asked. Sara's eyes lifted from the floor at Nick's name but dropped back down after a moment. Greg sighed he just hoped Nick could bring her out of this. Catherine met them at the door of the waiting room.

"Nick'll be happy to see you two."

"Have you told him what's going on?" Greg questioned.

"Sort of, I told him she's in shock and the only thing she responds to is his name. He said he's ready and willing to do whatever he can," Catherine answered. Nodding Greg took Sara's hand and walked with her to Nick's hospital room.

"Knock, knock," Greg called knocking on the door.

"Come in," Nick called softly. Greg opened the door and ushered Sara in ahead of him. Sara froze at the sight of Nick lying in the hospital bed. The angry ant bites stood out starkly against his skin causing her to shutter. Her composure began to break and she started to shake.

"Sar?" Nick called softly holding open his arms. That was all the invitation Sara needed and she rushed across the room and into Nick's awaiting arms. The moment she was in his warm embrace she began to cry. Awkwardly he rubbed her back whispering nonsense words in her ear trying to comfort her. After a few minutes she calmed and pulled back. She shifted so she was facing both men.

"I'm sorry I shut down on you guys. It was just too much to take at the time," she admitted.

"It's okay, we're just glad your back with us now," Greg said sweetly.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Greggo," she said as she made her way over to him and planted a long kiss on his lips. Greg stared at her speechless when she pulled back.

"Wow, you left Greg speechless you should get a prize for that," Nick teased. A slow satisfied smile crossed the ex-labrats face.

"If that's the thanks I get remind me to help you more often," he whispered as he pulled her back in for another kiss. Nick laughed out loud at the blush that tented his brunette friends cheeks. It felt good to laugh so soon after the hell he'd gone through. Maybe they'd all be okay after all.

Finished

A/n, sorry for the bad ending, but I wasn't sure how to end this one, so here you go. Please R/R.


End file.
